


Well. This Is New.

by Prompt_Master



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Connor is still trying to get used to the whole deviant thing, but it all reallt folds into play when Connor loses Sumo and is too scared to tell Hank.





	Well. This Is New.

For my darling @toosicktoocare, I hope it's to your liking! 

It's been 3 years since the success of the peaceful protests and everything is perfect. Prosperity between humans and androids has been achieved, and Hank and Connor lived a happy life since. 

...yeah that would be nice isn't it. 

Connor opened his eyes. He found that since becoming deviant and shutting out Amanda from his software he was able to...create his own sort of images. Not something calculated, something created. It was strange, new, but also nice. It was especially comforting to him to think of a world where everything was peachy-keen and he wasn't currently a dog walker while Hank got yelled at for disciplinary issues- again. 

Connor may be a deviant now, but he was made for what he was made for. He was supposed to be a detective AI who specialized in tracking down rouge deviants. Not...dog walking. It wasn't terrible it was just...well Connor isn't really sure what's he's feeling. He's still trying to figure out what ARE feelings and what isn't just in his code. He watched Sumo lazily trot along in the grass. 

Connor smiled, "you are a lot like your owner, Sumo." 

Connor imagined if he, a robot, could understand and feel. Then Sumo could too. So when Sumo wagged his tail at him it was like a vauge sense of understanding between them. Connor continued walking Sumo, calculating the best dog walking routes and deciding that Sumo had a little too much weight on him and needed more exercise anyway. 

Despite staying with the Luteniet for a few months now, he's never actually taken Sumo out for a walk until now. It was actually somewhat stressful. He knew that Sumo was one of the most important things in Hank's life, especially after spending more than enough time with him. He just...didn't want to mess up. Now he had all these confusing emotions and new processes, he didn't want it to get in the way of his life. It already got in the way of a few cases... 

"Lt. Anderson will likely take a while, as he typically spends at least 45 minutes at a bar after experiencing emotional distress. This gives us plenty of time to get in some much needed walking for you, Sumo " 

Sumo panted, then walked over to smell another dog's butt. 

"Oh she's so cute! Is she an android or real?" 

Connor looked up at the voice, a young lady walking the dog that Sumo was currently preoccupied with. Out of habit he instantly began scanning her, noticing the LED on the side of her head, the ring on her finger, and getting her name from a facial scan. 

"He's real" Connor nodded towards Sumo.

Emily smiled, pressing her hands together, "It's been a while since I've seen a real dog. Oh, my wife would love to see this! She simply adores real dogs."

Immediately Connor analyzed and realized that Emily was much more in tune with her new deviated emotions and how to express them. This was something Connor could do. This was a chance to just observe and adapt. He could understand himself a little better. 

Another woman walked over to them, by the LED light and scan he deduced that she was a deviant named Jessie. As the two of them coddled over Sumo one of the first things he noticed was exaggerated motion, not such stiff posture. Most importantly, a more relaxed demeanor. Relaxed huh? Connor could start with that. He relaxed his arms and back, hands loosening.

Jessie and Emily stood up to face Connor with kind friendly smiles. 

Jessie pressed her hand to Emily's, before turning to Connor, "thank you for letting me see your dog. I just love them" 

Connor nodded, "of course." 

Emily sighed, leaning against her wife, "Sorry if we bothered you on your walk. There aren't many real animals around anymore." 

Connor looked at their own dog, a small little yippy puppy. "Yours is an android?" 

Jessie nodded with a remorseful look, "unlike us, our little pup isn't so complicated. I wonder is he even knows his two mom's are deviants" 

"I never thought I'd see deviants who dislike android pets." Connor stated bluntly. 

Emily laughed nervously, "yes well...sometimes it feels like everything about him is preprogrammed, not AI. But at the same time, humans thought the same about us" she sighed, "it's so complicated!" 

Jessie laughed, hugging her wife's shoulders, "What matters is that despite our slight preferences we still love our little prince pup! But hey, we should get going! It was very nice meeting you Connor" 

Connor nodded again, unlike them he was much more mechanical and thinking. It wasn't that he didn't feel, he just didn't know what to do with it. 

He gave an awkward wave, "yes, bye. Perhaps we'll see each other again" 

He waited until the couple was gone to set up his preset walking route again. "Ok Sumo, we only have 30 minuetes left on our walk now. We need to get a move...." 

Connor looked down to where Sumo had previously been, under a bench. Only to find that the leash he was holding before was just.. completely gone. 

He stared down at his hands, his think quicking processors already figuring out the problem. While he was distracted by the couple, he had relaxed his hands. It must have slipped away without him noticing. Oh god. He lost Sumo. Hank was gonna mash him into 100 individual Connor tin cans. 

Ok relax Connor relax. You're a top state of the art detective robot. You can find one dog in half an hour. 

But...he shouldn't have even been capable of losing Sumo THAT easily. 

It's fine. He was confident in his abilities to search. He couldn't have gone far first of all. Sumo was a rather lazy dog, slow and sluggish. And he tracked some snow away, indicating the general direction he headed off in. Connor lifted his head, a quick scan of the area alerted him of a hotdog stand across the street. The scent could have attracted Sumo.

Except...when he questions and looked around the hotdog stand, there was no sign of Sumo. He tried to look through the memories of other androids, except now that they were all deviants they weren't so keen to being used like that. Ok well. That's fine, in fact it's great. There were no distinguishable footprints anymore since so many people in the area were walking over them again and again. Sumo was playing with a dog last he saw him right? So logically Sumo would have followed some other dogs. The dog park would be the smartest place to check next. 

...another cold trail. This was looking less and less hopeful. But Connor could stay calm. He was a police bot who negotiated with criminals. Even when he failed he didn't really fail. Connor couldn't fail. He won't. 

He almost had himself calmed again when suddenly his vision filled up with a notification indicating he had a call from Hank. 

Oh god. Oh god if he answered the call Hank would be able to see what he could through his phone. Hank would see that he didn't have Sumo with him. 

Normally in tense situations like this Connor could analyze all the possible choices and make a decision based on the most probable and desirable outcome. Except this time...panic was gripping Connor like a fist. He ended up just, letting the call ring until the notification left, leaving a 'missed call' banner in its wake. 

Ok. Crisis temporally averted. Except this meant that Hank didn't go drinking after all, which left him with way less time to find Sumo. In fact knowing Hank he was already looking for him. 

He took a step forward, but another call filled his vision.

If Connor could take a deep breath he would. Instead he took a moment to calm himself and turned his phone function to mute. 

He had to hurry. It was snowing much heavier now, hopefully since Hank didn't know he left his usual dog walking route it would take him a while to find him. 

So Connor kept searching. And searching. He wouldn't fail he couldn't. How could he face Hank again if he did? A half hour of searching turned into an hour, which turned into three. It was starting to get dark now.

Connor sat down on a bench coated in snow and put a hand to his chest. "What...do I do" 

He felt so...lost. And this strange unpleasant rush going through him didn't help. It made him feel like everything was going wrong, like it would be better to just runn away. But...the fact that Hank deserved to know what happened to Sumo was much stronger. He pressed the dog leash to his forehead, and turned on notifications again on his phone function. 

Connor frowned, he had 38 missed calls and 4 texts from Hank asking him where he was. He couldn't keep this from him any longer. Besides he had already searched in the snow for 3 hours, maube his dedication to trying to fix his mistake will lessen Hank's anger. 

Connor felt strange though. Like he didn't want to move. He felt heavy. He just wanted to shut down for a bit. For a half hour at least. He felt cold too, his thermoregulator must be malfunctioning..his body had begun to shiver to try and keep his functions in working order. But he was still cold. 

He stood up, if anything would keep him from freezing completely it would be walking home. Another 20 minuetes on the clock. 

By the time Connor reached home, his legs were sluggish and heavy. They made heavy clanks with each step he took. His shivers were getting intense enough to be the only thing he could focus on aside from the raging worry and other emotions affecting him. 

He opened up the door, head low and hair covered in snow. 

Almost right after he heard footsteps running downstairs, "Connor! Is that you?" 

God he..he couldn't look up at Hank. He couldn't see his reaction. 

"What the fuck Connor? I was about to call the cops i thought you went fucking missing!" Within seconds Hank had gotten a few inches away from him. He pointed an accusing finger to Connors chest, "why did you ignore my calls- I know they go straight you your empty head....woah" 

Hank paused, taking a step back. Something somber washing over him at the way Connor quietly shivered with his head low, "...what happened?" 

"..." It was now or never Connor. "Lt. Anderson...I-...I regret to inform you that..." 

Little fuzzy paws patted in and stopped next to Hank's feet, causing Connor's eyes to open. 

"That...that...Sumo is...right here?" 

Hank raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about Connor? Is something in you broken? What the fuck" 

Connor lifted up his head, snow beginning to melt and drip down from his hair. He was still shivering, but along with that a clear liquid was also...dripping down from his nose? 

The miserable expression on Connor's face pulled at Hank's heartstrings. 

"...." Hank tsked, "Jesus Christ. Kid, get the fuck in here ok just sit down will ya?" 

Hank grabbed Connor's shaking shoulder and led him over to the couch, forcing him to sit down. 

Connor continued to stare at Hank with puppy-like eyes. Hank knelt down to be eye to eye with this stupid android that took over his life. 

"Connor, son, you gotta tell me what's going on here. I'm not a mechanic you know." 

"I am...I am not sure" 

Hank sat back on his heels, impatient and admittedly a little worried, "What the fuck do you mean you're not sure? Run diagnostics!"

"I-" Connor shivered again, pressing his hand to the dripping substance from his nose. Were robots able to feel this...achey. He felt so fragile. "Dignostics are not running. I believe my core temperature has dropped too low" 

"Jesus Christ Connor why do you have to do this shit to me" Hank stood up, muttering about how annoyed he was under his breath as he turned the dial for the thermostat up. 

"If your temperature was so damn low why the fuck did you stay out in the snow for so long!" Hank gestured towards the window, stance wide and exaggerated. 

Connor shook his head, eyes going back to Sumo, "I...thought that I had lost Sumo." 

"What? He was home when I got here. I thought you just...I don't know- left to do weird Connor things" 

Hank shook his head, there were more pressing things to care about right now. Connor was shivering and they still didn't know what was dripping from his nose. He left the room to get a blanket. 

Connor felt his blue blood chilled in his systems. The temperature beginning to affect the flow of everything. His systems were slowing and unnecessary ones such as the phone function were beginning to shut down. Connor's began to scarily flicker into the back of his head as he determined which systems to keep on to preserve power. 

To him it was normal, but it certainly wasn't to Hank. Hank dropped the blankets when he saw a shaking Conner with his eyes flickering. 

"Holy shit" 

He didn't hesitate to run over and tap his shoulder like he would when performing first aid on a human. "Connor? Woah there, you with me? Connor?" 

He tapped his face, and Connor's blue eyes rolled back down and focused on Hank. But even after that he took a while to respond. 

"Welcome back. What was that. Are you hurt?" 

Connor stiffly, even more so than usual, shook his head. His neck joints stuttered and jumped at the movement. "No. I was simply preserving power." 

He looked back up at the worried expression of Hank, "I'm sorry. I should have warned you." 

"...is life always gonna be this fuckin stressful" he wrapped the comforters he had dropped before around Connor, then fell back to what he was doing before. 

He kneeled in front of Connor. "You better now?" The shivers were a little slower. 

Connor nodded. 

"Great. So first off. What the fuck? Do you have any idea how worried I was Connor? You can't just fucking go missing for 3 hours and not answer my calls. I thought you had gone missing or worse!" 

"I...I am sorry. I experienced some...odd distress when I had lost Sumo." Connor's shoulders seemed to pull in on himself. 

Hank seemed to frown even more at that, subconsciously pressing a hand to Connor's cold cheek. It was always cold, but right now it felt like an ice cube. That wasn't normal. 

"What kinda distress?" 

"I am not sure. The stressful kind. I...found it difficult to be rational under such conditions" Connor had his head tilted in thought, eyes slowly blinking at the heavy feeling he had. He felt if he didn't focus he could suddenly shut down. He leaned back into the couch. 

"What like...anxiety?" 

Connor took a moment to ponder the definition of the word. Then answered with a tense, "yes" 

"Well uh. You didn't lose Sumo. He was right here." He put a hand through his hair, "if you had answered my damn calls you would know that" 

Connor looked down again, "...ever since becoming a deviant I have been troubled."

Hank looked attentive, but sat back and waited for Connor to continue. 

Connor rang his hands together, "living without emotions and suddenly feeling them makes it difficult to make decisions and...understand them or myself." 

Connor looked up at Hank, "I'm supposed to be one of the most advanced androids, but I'm not sure what's happening anymore" he shook his head, "when do I let my emotions decide for me? When should I let my processors logically decide for me?" 

Hank's face contorted in a few ways. Connor diagnosed them as confusion, stress, understanding, and uncertainty. Even Hank didn't know what to do about Connor. Hank slowly stood up, groaning when his knees popped. He sat down next to Connor and slapped down a hand to his back. 

"Yep. Like I said, emotions are shitty and so is being human." 

Connor didn't answer, just watching Hank. 

"Not even humans get their emotions all the time ok? Look at me, I'm a fucking mess. So don't sweat it alright? You'll get it in time, don't rush anything?" 

"And the mistakes I make due to them? Like today?"

"Well" Hank's expression said all the answers he needed, like it was obvious, "answer your phone next time and you'll have a Hank to help you through em. You think humans make the right decisions ever?" 

Connor laughed and nodded. Yeah that was something he understood. 

"So Connor. How are you feeling right now?" 

Connor pressed a hand to his face, feeling dragged down to the ground. He felt like he could fall apart at any moment. He wanted to shut down, or reset real quickly. 

"I...believe that I feel...tired." 

"Now this is something I get!" Hank stood up, "so lay the fuck down and rest, dipshit! And next time you don't answer your phone I'm gonna kick your ass, got it?" 

Connor laughed again, laying down on the dusty couch, "alright Hank" well aside from tired and miserable, he had to admit that he did feel loved as well. 

But...before he went into sleep mode. Connor placed to fingers to the substance underneath his nose, then brought it to his mouth. 

"Oh- Connor are you fucking kidding me don't put that shit in your mouth! You're fucking disgusting!"


End file.
